Eblanian Misteries
by DragoonKain07
Summary: Rydia thinks she has the perfect excuse to see Edge again when Rosa invites her to the anniversary of her and Cecil's marriage. However, what unfolds is a much darker story that takes the entire crew on an adventure to save the Earth yet again. Will they all make it out alive this time? Will she finally gain the courage to tell Edge her feelings? Find out in Eblanian Misteries!


**Chapter 1: A Harsh Welcome Back**

**11:00 am, Baron Castle**

Rydia walked into Baron Castle and surveyed her surroundings. It had been nearly a year since she last set foot outside the Feymarch, but she couldn't pass up a chance to attend Cecil and Rosa's 1-year anniversary. She couldn't believe it was only 3 days away! Supposedly, they had a big announcement awaiting everyone present, and she was excited to hear what it was. Or at least that's what she outwardly portrayed her reason for attending to be. The truth was, she had heard from Queen Asura that Edge was attending, and although he had occasionally visited her in the Feymarch, the nature of her location meant that she rarely got to see him. She could never quite get a read on him; she thought they had gotten really close when travelling together, but now he just seemed distant whenever she saw him. She wanted to settle their situation here, once and for all.

"Oof!" She had been so lost in thought about Edge while walking to her usual room, she didn't notice the door open in front of her, and ran straight into it. _Wonderful. What a perfect way to start the day, Rydia. Throwing yourself into a door. Well, at least it's not one of those stupid doors from the Sealed Cave._

"Oh my gosh I'm so sor...wait Rydia? How have you been?" The voice broke Rydia's train of thought, and she looked sharply up to see Rosa standing in front of her. "Are you okay? Do you need a Cure?"

"Rosa!" Rydia got up and immediately wrapped her arms around her. "No I'm fine; I just need to start paying attention to where I'm walking! How have you been the last year?"

"It's been a crazy year; we've had to rebuild various parts of the castle destroyed by Cagnazzo, and I'm trying to both teach and stay current on my magical training. Oh, and Cecil has been working all year with the Mysidian Elder to make the Serpent Road safe for travel; they actually _just_ finished a few weeks ago! What about you?"

"You know how the Feymarch is; I've mostly been helping to take care of the younger Eidolons. I've been so busy with that and magical training that I rarely get time to leave!" Rydia felt guilty saying this. She actually had a ton of free time in the Feymarch; she just didn't have a home to go to. In truth, Queen Asura had been trying to get Rydia to leave Feymarch to establish a life amongst humans for the entire year. But Rosa didn't need to be burdened with this knowledge. "Are there any preparations I can help with after I bring my stuff to my room? Also, has anyone else arrived yet?"

"Thanks for the offer, Rydia, but we finished preparations a few days ago. We wanted to make sure everything was done on time for all the guests. As for the guests, I assume you're caring most about Edge..." Rydia blushed at the mention. "...and I'll take that as confirmation. No, he hasn't, but we're expecting him today, and I'll make sure you're the first to know when he does. Currently, the only guests here are you and Edward. He's currently visiting with Cecil, but you can see him again at the dinner banquet. Why don't we get you moved in in the meantime?"

"Okay; thanks Rosa!"

**12:30 pm, Baron Castle**

Rydia sighed. Rosa had to excuse herself after about a half hour to go teach the castle's upcoming white mages, and Rydia was starting to get very bored. As she was lying on her bed, her mind started to wander from Rosa to Edge to Queen Asura back to Edge and then she felt herself drifting away.

She awoke, and rolled over to see that she was suddenly in her bed...in Mist. _This doesn't make sense; what's happening?_ She looked around and pinched herself. It all seemed incredibly real. _But this has to be a dream, right? I mean, people don't just randomly teleport plac-_

"Rydia..."

Rydia froze. She had missed most of what had been said other than her name, but...that sounded like her mom's voice.

"Rydia, come outside already! You need to get your training time in every day if you want to end up being a top Summoner of Mist!"

She frantically flipped around and looked out her window. She saw her mom in her back yard, hugging a small girl. _What's goin..._ she started to think, and then she realized.

_This was the day my mom died._

She moved to rush out to warn her mom, but she was suddenly stuck in place. She watched helplessly as she saw her mom summon her dragon as a "lesson" to teach her how to fight outside soldiers. She watched as those soldiers proceeded to battle her mom's dragon. She tried to close her eyes, but she couldn't. It was as if someone was forcibly making her watch this all over again. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind, and she let out a scream.

**3:00 pm, Baron Castle**

"Rydia! Rydia!" She let out an elbow jab and connected. "Oof!"

She opened her eyes and found she was back in her room at Baron Castle and heavily sweating. She looked over to see Rosa huddled over...Edge. Her mind started racing. _Oh no; did I accidentally hit him? Great going Rydia; great way to start the few days you have with him by hitting him!_ She scrambled to the ground. "Edge, are you okay? I'm so so so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you..."

Edge stood up. She winced; his eye was pretty swollen. "Please, like you could do damage to me!" _Empathy lost._ "I'm 100% fine; how have you been?"

"As _100% fine_ as you are, Edge," Rosa interjected while rolling her eyes at Rydia, "I'm still going to Cura you." Rydia watched as his eye gradually shifted from a swollen mess to that grey color she lov...err, that she found unique. Rosa finished up and picked herself up off the floor. "Now I trust I'll see you two at dinner? Be at the ballroom promptly at six!" And with that, Rosa left Rydia's room.

"Hey Edg..." Rydia started to speak when Edge interrupted her.

"Rydia, what on Earth was that about?"

"What? Edge, you can't possibly think I mea..."

"Not the elbow Rydia. You were screaming when we came in here, your face is red, and you're *still* sweating. Is something wrong?"

Rydia was torn; how would Edge take something like this? "It was nothing; just a bad dream." _That's enough of the truth, right? I don't need to concern him with my nightmares, right?_

"It was just a bad dream? You're sure? You know I'm here for you if there's anything you need to talk about Rydia."

_Tell him. Tell him. Tell him._ "No I'm fine, really. It was just a one-time thing." _Ughhhhhhh!_

"Well if you're sure..." He looked at her as if to continue, then shook his head and said, "Look, I actually have to finish unpacking; how about I come over right before dinner and we'll walk over together, okay?"

_Damnit keep him here Rydia!_ "Alright; see you later Edge." _Come on, say something!_

"See you Rydia."

As the door closed behind him, Rydia turned around and cried into her pillow.

**End Chapter**

_Writer's Note: I tried a new writing style with this fanfiction; do you like the 1st-person style? Please comment on possible improvements!_


End file.
